1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape recorder and more particularly to a tape recorder which enables the tape rewinding speed to be changed.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years very small tape recorders have come into wide use. Since these tape recorders are compact and portable, many of them are used for recording conferences and lectures. It frequently occurs that important portions of a recorded tape are repeatedly replayed by rewinding the tape. Ordinarily, tape recorders are designed so that the tape is rewound completely at a high tape rewinding speed.
For this reason, when it is desired to replay an important portion of the recorded tape repeatedly, the tape must be repeatedly rewound to select the desired portion.